A display screen on a medical device allows for a clinician to visibly see some parameters of the medical device. However, adjustments of the display screen typically does not allow for optimal viewability. In particular, current medical devices do not allow for color customization to inform the user of how the medical device operates.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.